Bite Mark
by Pineapple Pen
Summary: 'You fight well, Kyoya,' Mukuro purred, his face only mere inches away from Hibari's, 'but you still haven't bitten me.'


**Bite Mark**

He narrowed his eyes dangerously and readied his tonfas in his hands, not taking his eyes away from the pineapple headed boy who was relaxing against the doorframe to the Prefect room. Hibari Kyoya was _not_ in the mood for this. Mukuro smiled and casually inspected his gloved hand, his trident hanging haphazardly from the crook of his folded arms.

'Kufufufu, nice to see you too, Kyoya,' Mukuro chuckled as he took in the appearance of the head Prefect. Hibari let out a low growl but otherwise stayed quiet, not wanting to give the illusionist the satisfaction of provoking a reaction out of him. This, however, only seemed to make the Mist Guardian more determined to talk. He smirked and pushed himself away from the door frame and walked towards Hibari, not at all intimidated by his threatening glare and posture. 'What? You're not going to say "hello"?'

Hibari's scowl deepened and his grip on his tonfas tightened. 'You're supposed to be in confinement,' he hissed. So much for not giving out a reaction.

'I am,' Mukuro replied simply. 'Chrome was having a hard time all on her own. Food poisoning, you see. I decided to relieve her of her problems for a while.' He smirked at the Prefect, his mismatched eyes twinkling unnaturally in the dimmed light of the Prefect room. Hibari glared heavily and held up his tonfas.

'Enough talk,' he ordered, 'fight me.' Mukuro chuckled and twirled his trident in his hand as he approached Hibari, stopping just a few feet away from him, that infuriating smile still etched upon his face.

'And what, dear Kyoya, if I didn't come for a fight?' he asked, smirking in the way only he could. Hibari faltered and pursed his lips slightly, wondering just what Mukuro was getting at. His eyebrows furrowed in controlled rage and confusion as his gaze bore into the relaxed figure of the charming illusionist. Mukuro, was looked like he was enjoying the situation, leaned forward on his trident, as if he needed it to support his weight. His grin widened considerably as Hibari glared at him distaste.

'Why else would you be here?' he questioned, growing more and more suspicious as the time passed.

Mukuro leaned away from his trident and placed it by the door gently before turning back to Hibari. 'Am I not allowed to visit an old friend?' he asked, smirking when Hibari's mildly cautious position switched to our right defensive. He raised his tonfas higher, his right arm further out than the left and spread his legs on the floor to keep his balance should Mukuro suddenly attack.

'You are no friend of mine, herbivore,' snapped Hibari. 'I'll bite you to death.'

'Kufufufu,' Mukuro chuckled. 'You know, Kyoya, I've always wondered about that.' Hibari raised a brow but otherwise stayed still. 'Technically, you don't bite. You hit.'

Hibari tightened his grip on his tonfas, almost daring Mukuro to continue talking. 'What of it?'

Mukuro smiled somewhat evilly and boldly snatched the two tonfas from Hibari's hands, shocking the Prefect. Although he hid it well, Mukuro could see the slight widening of his eyes which just seemed to motivate the Mist Guardian. He smirked in brief victory and backed up so he was stood in front of his trident which was still pressed against the door frame. He twirled both tonfas experimentally in his hands before looking back to Hibari, whose glare seemed to have deepened (if that was actually possible).

'Give them back,' he ordered.

Mukuro pressed one of the tonfas to his lips in mock thought before his face broke out into yet another antagonizing grin. 'And if I don't?' He pointed a tonfa at Hibari, the other one hanging loosely in his left hand. 'What will you do, I wonder?'

Hibari made a quick grab for his weapon, only to have it pulled away by the younger teen. 'Give them back!' he repeated, this time in a sharper tone than before. Mukuro chuckled and, as if he wanted a fight, tossed the tonfas back to the Prefect. However, as soon as he did so he kicked his trident up and caught it mid air, intending to meet whatever attack Hibari would throw at him. Needless to say he was not disappointed. As soon as the tonfas were back in his possession Hibari leapt. Yet another smile graced Mukuro's lips as the two weapons clashed against each other.

'Feisty,' Mukuro chuckled as his trident collided with Hibari's tonfas again and again. No matter how hard each of them fought they still seemed to be equally matched. Even so, this did not sit well with Hibari. He swung his arm around, baring his teeth as Mukuro dodged it, letting it swing into a lamp. The illusionist laughed out loud and thrust his trident at Hibari, only to miss completely.

Hibari let out a low growl as both of his tonfas got caught in the trident, totally trapped. The two teens were pulled close to each other as they both battled to release their weapons from their opponent's.

'You fight well, Kyoya,' Mukuro purred, his face only mere inches away from Hibari's, 'but you still haven't bitten me.' Hibari's eyes widened as Mukuro crashed their lips together before quickly pulling back, taking his trident with him. A blush crossed the Prefect's face as he became too shocked to say anything. Mukuro smiled. 'Well, what will you do now?'

Hibari opened his mouth to speak; only no words came out. His eyebrows furrowed deeply and his face twisted into an even fiercer scowl. He flew at the Mist Guardian in fury, his rage hiding his embarrassment. Mukuro laughed his signature chuckle as he responded to Hibari's attack with his trident, slashing the Prefect across the cheek as if to say _I could hurt you if I wanted, but I just don't feel like it_. Hibari paid no heed to the bleeding cut and continued to charge at Mukuro, crashing a tonfa heavily into his stomach.

'Scared of a little intimacy, are we?' he mocked, holding his stomach were the tonfa had hit him. Hibari leapt forward again, only to fall through a smirking illusion. 'I'm over here,' Mukuro taunted, materializing on the sofa. Hibari charged again, stopping abruptly when the image of Mukuro faded again. 'Or am I over here?' The illusionist was now at the door, once again twirling his trident. He smirked at the angered Prefect, who was approaching hurriedly, before seven of him appeared at once.

Hibari stopped again and looked around, trying to work out which of the laughing Mukuro's was real. 'Where are you, herbivore?' he demanded. His eyes widened as he felt a hot breath on his neck.

'Behind you.' Hibari suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder before he was roughly spun around to meet his opponent head on. He could barely register Mukuro's lips against his own due to the shock of being beaten by the illusionist. _No_, he though,_ not beaten_. He dropped his tonfas and opened his mouth to protest, only to be silenced by Mukuro's tongue snaking its way in, slowly running itself along the roof of his mouth. He let out an involuntary moan, mentally cursing himself as he felt Mukuro smirk against his lips. His hands found there way to the Mist Guardian's chest and he pushed him, trying to get away with, to his dismay, no avail.

Soon, however, his body began to betray him. His hands, which were continuously trying to push Mukuro away, only ended pulling him closer. Mukuro couldn't help but chuckle, which was muffled by Hibari's lips. It was then the Prefect finally regained his senses. He pulled away, kicking Mukuro's shin in the process and glared at him in what appeared to be disgust.

'Don't touch me,' he hissed, his voice sounding just that little bit huskier than before.

'Kufufufu,' Mukuro laughed, seizing Hibari's waist and pulling him closer, 'don't say you didn't enjoy it.' Hibari bit back a gasp and Mukuro dived for his throat, kissing it hungrily. He tried to push the pineapple headed teen away, he really did but, for some stupid reason, his arms wouldn't work the way he wanted them too.

'Get o-off,' he said rather weakly, hating himself for sounding so pathetic. He cursed inwardly as Mukuro parted his lips and sunk his teeth into Hibari's neck, much like a vampire would.

'If you won't bite me…' Mukuro said simply, running his tongue over the spot he had bitten.

'Get off,' Hibari repeated, trying to sound much like his usual self. Then again, his usual self would not have Rokudo Mukuro sucking on his neck.

'As you wish,' said Mukuro, moving away from Hibari's neck, 'Kyoya.' Instead, he wetted his lips, gabbed Hibari's collar and yanked him towards him. He pushed their lips together, once again startling the Prefect. He smirked against Hibari's lips again and forced his tongue past his teeth. His smirk, however, soon left as he felt Hibari grin. Mukuro was the one to draw back this time, his mouth hanging half open with blood trailing down from his tongue.

'You wanted to be bitten,' Hibari said as if it was no big deal. His tongue poked out of his mouth and ran across his bottom lip, catching the droplets of blood that had come from Mukuro's tongue. Tasting the coppery liquid seemed to motivate him as this time it was him to press his lips against Mukuro's, utterly shocking the Mist Guardian. Hibari sucked on the blood that came from the wounded tongue, taking advantage of the other teen's shock.

They kissed as they fought, Mukuro noted as he regained his senses. It was vicious, rough as if they were battling for control over the other. Their tongues roamed each others mouths possessively, neither one wanting to back out. It was as if they had turned something as simple as kissing into a competition which both refused to lose.

Hibari growled as he felt himself being pressed up against the wall. That meant he was losing. Not breaking away from the taller, yet younger boy, he pulled off Mukuro's jacket before roughly leaning him over the table, accidentally sending the papers on it flying. However, Mukuro, despite the fact that Hibari claimed to despise him, was a lot like Hibari. He too did not like to be the one who was not in control, which was why he had pressed Hibari up against the wall before he was pushed to the table. He smirked and flipped them over, so Hibari was the one leaned over the table.

Pulling his hands away from Mukuro, Hibari pushed himself away from the table, only to topple over the illusionist's disguarded jacket, sending them both to the floor. Mukuro smirked again and let his hands wander up Hibari's school shirt, running them down his ribs. The Cloud Guardian stiffened noticeably and tensed his muscled, causing Mukuro to pull away in amusement.

'Ticklish, are we, Kyoya?' he mocked, looking down at Hibari in feigned concern. Hibari glared and pulled Mukuro back to meet his lips, the latter still smirking infuriatingly. With quick fingers, he attempted to unbutton Hibari's shirt, simply ripping them off when he found he was hopeless at unbuttoning. He once again ran his hands down Hibari's chest, enjoying feeling of Hibari squirming beneath him. _Who would have thought that Hibari Kyoya was ticklish_, he thought as Hibari grabbed his hands. He rolled them both over so Mukuro was on bottom, and pinned his hands above his head to prevent him from running his hands along his chest again. For revenge, he bit down hard on Mukuro's bottom lip, once again drawing blood. Mukuro gasped and pulled away before breaking into a smirk. He broke his wrists free and lunged at Hibari, parting his lips to slip his tongue in the Prefect's mouth.

Despite the fact that the tonfas and the trident lay forgotten on the floor, the two teens continued to battle. Mukuro let out a moan that was crossed between amusement and satisfaction as Hibari began to mess with the hem off his shirt. Breaking the kiss, Hibari pulled the top over Mukuro's head before dipping his own head back down, capturing Mukuro's lips in his own. Both were caught up in the moment (albeit the very long moment) and, even though he often told himself that he hated Mukuro, Hibari could not bring himself to stop kissing him.

Mukuro could though. Just as Hibari began tugging at Mukuro's belt, the Mist Guardian pulled himself away.

'What are you doing?' Hibari demanded as Mukuro stood up and dusted himself off.

'As much as I would love to stay and play, Chrome has awakened from her Poison Cooking problem,' Mukuro replied with a taunting grin. He quickly redid his belt and pulled on his shirt before retrieving his jacket and trident from the floor. 'Until next time, Hibari Kyoya. Kufufufu.' Hibari stood up silently as Mukuro disappeared in a veil of mist, leaving a rather confused looking Chrome in his place.

The first thing she noticed was the broken lamp and the papers that were carelessly strewn around the room. Then, her eye settled on the Prefect himself. She looked at him, at his open shirt with the ripped off buttons, at his hair which was terribly askew, at the blood trailing down his cheek from a trident cut and finally at the reddish-purple, painful looking bite mark on his neck. His face was either red with rage or with embarrassment. Either way, he looked completely flustered.

Hibari glared at the girl before turning to the table, leaning his hands on it and lowering his head. 'That bastard,' he muttered, just loud enough for Chrome to hear. 'He beat me, he beat me again!'

Chrome clung to her trident like a child would cling to its toy, staring wide eyed at the angry boy before her, wondering just what the hell Mukuro had beaten him at.

* * *

**I don't own KHR**


End file.
